


“ Heights | minsung ! “

by bbsungies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan-centric, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Gay, Gay Rights, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Help, How Do I Tag, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, M/M, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbsungies/pseuds/bbsungies
Summary: Minho is Afraid of heights.luckily he has his boyfriend to calm him down.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	“ Heights | minsung ! “

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i just wanna clear this up and say that minho still tops in the end. Thank you :))

Minho was afraid of heights. 

yet here he was, 

standing on top of a fake set, one which looked like the top of a high building.

Minho shuddered as he backed away from the edge in small steps as he felt his head become clouded and fogged with an unsettling feeling that made his mind spin in uneasiness, making it hard for him to think properly. 

‘it’s for the fans’ he thought, tugging at the sweater paws of his orange sweater. he blocked out the world for second, only focusing on himself before taking a deep breath and letting the newly inhaled air clear out his mind before exhaling out the anxiety out and repeating the process rhythmically and before the boy knew it, he started feeling a lot calmer. 

before minho had gotten on set, his boyfriend had let him in on a calming method and needless to say, it worked. 

“Minho! We’re shooting in 2!” the directors voice snapped minho out of his thoughts and Minho blinked for a second, collecting himself before walking towards the edge of the set, nervously. he lifted his leg up on the edge and stood on it, not even daring to look down because he knew he’d freak out and most likely have a breakdown. He stared into the camera up head, stiffening his leg so he wouldn’t lose his balance and fall. 

Before he knew it, the director had yelled out a ‘Ready, cue the music!’ And the music started, with Minho quickly catching up to it and lip syncing to his part. As the boys part came to an end, the music slowly fading into the other members parts, for a second he might have forgotten the fact that he was on the edge of a high set and because of that, he subconsciously took a small step only to realize that he was about to step off the set that would cause him to fall down and probably injure himself. he quickly stepped off the edge, looking down at his feet so he wouldn’t trip himself and once again, he made another mistake because he looked down. 

and suddenly the boy felt trapped. 

trapped like he couldn’t get down safely. the feeling of agitation rose inside him and fear flashed his teary eyes as he felt his throat close up on him, blocking himself for inhaling any oxygen. It was like being underwater, with the salty water stinging his eyes and no oxygen to inhale, with water filling up his lungs and loosing the feeling of touch and the ringing in his head getting louder and louder as panic rose in his chest. 

Minho was long gone now, with no sense of what was going on in real life, stuck in the bitter chaos of his mind as hot tears trailed down the boys now stained cheeks. Minho felt like screaming yet he couldn’t get himself to do anything, he felt like throwing up because of the dizziness in his head and he felt like falling, falling to ground and letting his body give up. Collapse. 

Although trapped in the suffocating waters of his mind, 

he heard a soft voice call out his name.

it seemed so familiar yet minho couldn’t identify it in the midst of the ringing in his head and his ugly sobs that echoed in the back of his mind.

it seemed so close yet so far away. 

and then Minho felt warmth spread over his tear stained cheeks and slowly he felt himself bloom back into existence and gaining consciousness as the ringing in his head softened down.

and as the warmth bloomed into minho, he heard the sweet voice again except this time he knew who it was. 

han jisung. 

because when minho was drowning, jisung reached out and brought him back to life.

because jisung was Minho’s life. 

and Minho was his. 

and once again, jisung had saved minho from his panic attacks.

“minho~ you’re okay” jisung’s sweet voice caused minho to sob, gratitude blooming into his heart and taking place in Minho’s heart. Minho felt the warmth of jisung's fingers softly caress his cheeks and wiping Minho’s tears eyes, he could feel jisung sigh against him before feeling soft warmth on his lips for a few seconds. 

“come back to me” minho felt jisung’s warm breath mixing with his, their nose almost touching and jisung's love filled words was all it took for the ringing in Minho’s head to stop, his mind clearing up and his breathing to calm down. 

Minho let himself fall against jisung, letting his face fall into the crook of jisung's neck. “I’m so, so tired sungie” minho muttered, sniffling. 

“I know...” jisung trailed off and Minho felt jisung’s hand run through his hair. They stayed like that for a moment, relishing in the blanket of comfort that they shared, letting their hearts take over for a second. 

“you back, babe?” 

“mhm”

**Author's Note:**

> ~ please leave kudos and let me know what you thought of this chapter since I haven’t ever written anything as descriptive as this lmaoo ><
> 
> +
> 
> Also my wattpad is @bbsungies for anyone here that reads wattpad! (I have a minsung, seungjin and changlix book out!)
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/bequieart?s=09)


End file.
